Medicine Man
The Medicine Man is the main antagonist of the 1997 animated direct-to-video film Young Pocahontas. He was voiced by , who also played Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, Steele in Balto by Universal Pictures, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Long John Silver in The Pagemaster by 20th Century Fox, Hernán Cortés in DreamWorks' The Road of El Dorado, Budzo in Zambezia. Biography The Medicine Man may seem extremely loyal to the tribe, but he is sly, devious, calculating, and thinks he is more powerful and wiser than anyone. At first, Pocahontas believes that he is helpful, but soon realizes that he is wrong when she sets her sights on John Smith and helps him. Believing that Pocahontas is gullible, the Medicine Man vows revenge. His evil plan is to prove that John Smith is inferior, kill him, and seize power from Chief Powhatan. The Medicine Man sends his warriors after John Smith, and when Pocahontas rushes to tell her father about his sinister and diabolical scheme, the evil shaman captures her and leaves her tied and gagged in his teepee whilst preparing for war. Fortunately, Pocahontas is rescued by the wise bear named Honey, after tipping over a can of honey. Pocahontas stands up against the Medicine Man's henchmen and defeat them with the aid of her animal friends. The Medicine Man prepares to strike John Smith with his tomahawks, but a beaver pushes a tree onto him, pinning him to the ground. As soon as the Medicine Man returns to his tribe, Powhatan (who has learned of his treachery) eventually banishes him. Personality The Medicine Man is extremely manipulative, conniving, ruthless and power-hungry. He feels that he is doing what he believes is right for himself and his tribe, even if it is heartless and cruel. Appearance The Medicine Man commonly wears headdresses and a red robe, even when he summons his minions to take out John Smith. Gallery Images The Medicine Man admiring his headdress.png|The Medicine Man admiring his headdress. The Medicine Man warning Powhatan about the strangers.png|The Medicine Man warning Powhatan about the "strangers". The Medicine Man determining if John Smith is good or evil.png|The Medicine Man deciding if John Smith is good or evil. The Medicine Man vowing revenge on Pocahontas.png|The Medicine vowing revenge on Pocahontas. The Medicine Man yelling at Pocahontas.png|The Medicine Man yelling at Pocahontas The Medicine Man plotting with his henchmen.png|The Medicine Man plotting with his henchmen. The Medicine Man holding Pocahontas hostage.png|The Medicine Man holding Pocahontas hostage. The Medicine Man's comeuppance.png|The Medicine Man's comeuppance. The Medicine Man pleading with Powhatan before he is banished.png|The Medicine Man pleading with Powhatan before he is banished. The Medicine Man grinning evilly as he prepares to off John Smith.png|The Medicine Man grinning evilly as he prepares to off John Smith. Trivia *When the Medicine Man tells Pocahontas that he will get her and "her little friends, too", this is a reference to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. Category:Movie Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Nameless Category:Traitor Category:Dark Priests Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Outcast Category:Thugs Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Elderly Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Oppressors Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil